


【卡黄】只有〇〇才能打开的房间

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 哈？你说两位前辈正穿着睡衣在走廊上狂奔？没开玩笑吧？
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	【卡黄】只有〇〇才能打开的房间

好像有哪里不太对劲。

李艺彤费劲千辛万苦终于从三千粉丝狂呼海豹梦境中解脱，睁眼发现自己身处与322截然不同的陌生房间。大片纯白映入眼帘，不知名房间遵循时下最火ins极简风，只简单摆放了床与置物柜。正对大床唯一出口也漆成白色，有黑色笔迹规规整整留下什么讯息。

不过眼下有比先前的梦更加噩的事。李艺彤短暂望向天花板深吸一口气，空气中隐约飘荡熟悉气味让她不自觉烦躁。随即挂上灿烂营业用微笑，捏起嗓子用自认为最适合清晨叫起服务的甜美声音试探呼唤那个许久未曾提起名字：

“黄...婷婷，起床了？”

世界上最为恐怖的肯定不是起床后发现穿越异空间，而是起床后发现早已一别两宽的对家睡在自己身边。

对家睡颜精致，裹紧被子里还露出可爱唐老鸭图案的睡衣领口。莫名有些不爽，李艺彤对于自己难以控制的别扭不自在束手无策。每每想起对家淡然态度都让她气得牙痒痒，仿佛在意对方的只有自己一人。

在堪称炽热的复杂视线下，黄婷婷睫毛轻轻一抖，悠悠醒转过来。

“李艺彤，我们今天怎么会在这里？”

瞪大眼睛难以置信神情本来让李艺彤颇为舒爽，直至这句脸上微笑忽然凝固。努力抛开过分有既视感的无意对话，她短时间内二次深呼吸，指向不远处紧锁白色大门。

“只有〇〇才能打开的房间？”

  
两人憋得满脸通红，恨不得要把门从墙上抠下来，未果后蹲在地上直喘粗气。只可惜门仿佛与墙壁合为一体，看起来似乎可以搬动的置物柜像在地上生了根。室内并无其他工具，直接拿头撞的想法当然会被否决。

“呼。暴力根本行不通。”

“我看是某人力气太小了吧。”

“我觉得是因为某人本就半斤八两还浪费力气说太多话哦？”

李艺彤一时间被噎得说不出话。果然对家还是一如既往可恶，话语交锋间教自己占不了便宜。再想想恐怕要无止境地与她被困下去，人生之路都黯淡几分。

也许只剩下遵循指令。不约而同意识到室内既没有食物水源供给也没有联络外界方式，恐怕几天后她们就悄无声息消失在人间。门的厚度无法估量，拍打呼救时彼端仅有久久不变的死寂。两人相视无言。

  
“别在意那些有的没的，来吧。”黄婷婷张开双臂毫无保留，神情严肃无比。

“那我要上咯？”李艺彤瞪圆一双海豹眼作慷慨赴死状，然后轻轻把纤瘦温软身躯揽进怀里。萦绕鼻尖的全是几年前自己习以为常温暖气息，连带那些久远到仿佛不真实的回忆一起涌上心底。莫名有些升温脸颊紧贴着年上耳朵，意外没有任何温差。

只不过抱一下而已。年下咬咬牙，如梦初醒打破诡异暧昧气息。

“门还是没开。”黄婷婷离开怀抱后看上去不太自然，局促盯着纹丝不动大门出神。

先前两人商讨重点自然是出门条件，想破脑袋按照常规设定也只能是牵手、拥抱或接吻之类答案。默契使两人闭口不提在此之上的可能性，只有暗暗祈祷正确答案是程度较轻那项。

可是根据墨菲定律此时靠后选项可能性越发呈指数增长。牵手与拥抱都尝试过，目前只剩下接吻。当然也不是“只剩”，但是就目前凝重气氛来看恐怕连过这一关两人心理都需要长足建设。

李艺彤紧皱眉头，决心摒除因亲密接触升起的杂念。管他是什么你死我活公式对家还是旧情未了年少梦想，为了顺利离开亲一口没什么大不了。同样有所损失的黄婷婷出门后必然绝口不提，于是这件事得以掩埋在历史长河中。

黄婷婷见她脸上阴晴不定，心下立马猜了个七七八八，不觉勾起嘴角。她这点几年来还是完全没变，本来十分简单事情总会过度发散思考。

其实这样也不坏，至少等会她的表情值得一看。纤长手指轻缓搭上脸侧，黄婷婷满盈笑意坦然迎接写满震惊双眸，在微张红润唇瓣上一触即收，蜻蜓点水般轻啄一吻。相比起多年前共演时年下脸颊上的意外之吻，奇妙产生更多难以言明的情愫。唇上对方体温渐渐消解，略微干燥柔软触感仍残留下来。

“你看上去真的很像见到怪叔叔的女高中生。”忍不住调侃处于呆滞状态的年下。

“你的自我认知倒是很清晰——亲之前怎么都不说一声啊？”李艺彤懊恼舔舐嘴唇，撇开视线掩盖内心惊涛骇浪。面前这人总是轻松写意击破自己费尽心思垒砌的隔阂。说不在意肯定是假的，或许过分在意对方才是自己屡战屡败根源。

大门严丝合缝昭示无情判定，空气凝固在无言二人之间。

半晌她艰难开口：“做吗？”

“做吧。”黄婷婷嗓音犹疑且低沉。

——果然还是没办法随随便便开始。

两人并排坐回床上，苦恼纠结表情活像知音杂志封面，说不定适合配上一行崩裂效果鲜红大字“不和谐夫妻生活百解”。气氛尴尬浓度达到前所未有顶峰，李艺彤已经很久未曾与黄婷婷独处如此之久，为了摆脱不自在借口调查置物柜，逃也似地跳下床。

她心思根本不在此，猛力一拉小小抽屉不想却将整格抽出来。零碎内容物叮铃咣啷撒了满地。正为凌空接住一个玻璃小瓶而得意，看清标签后尴尬得脚趾抓紧。早知道这个房间从目的到人选都充满了恶趣味，但却没料到延伸至抽屉放满情趣用品的程度。看向黄婷婷眼神充满急切辩解之情。手握迷之液体的年下充满魄力紧盯过来，年上显然吓了一跳，不由得靠墙缩了缩。

手忙脚乱将玲琅满目器具塞回原位，李艺彤心灰意冷，首次比起自己更希望这个柜子能离开房间。

  
“我说，这样下去不是办法。”李艺彤仔细斟酌用词后开口。

“你有更好的主意？还是我们尝试做一下？”语气由于认命复归往日沉静。

“呃，也不必如此直接。”通过“做”字想到一系列马赛克的人闹了个大红脸。

“倒是你，真的会做吗？”黄婷婷不禁发笑，纯情担当年下还挺可爱。

话语连同那意味不明笑容很像是对尊严的挑衅。虽然缺失这方面经验并不过分丢脸，来自对家话语却总能精准命中怒点。李艺彤咬牙切齿，丝毫不顾此时恼羞成怒模样是对现实的最佳佐证，借着直冲头顶的罕见冲动欺身压上。

“不试试怎么知道。”

黄婷婷只觉一阵天旋地转，回过神时双手已然被抵上洁白被单，接受从上到下目光审视。

为什么我是下面那个？突如其来主动让她有些吃惊，思绪转而飘到奇怪地方。

年下怒气冲冲鼓着圆眼睛，觉得十分有必要身体力行展现一番高超技巧，抬手就要脱下对方裤子。

“等等等等！李艺彤！”年上惊得弯起上半身按住腰间的手，“哪有你这样的......”没想到她虚张声势，实际操作意识根本为零。

“那要怎么办？”她有点心虚，语气不善。

“...你可以先从——呃——上面开始。”心中泛起一阵羞耻，手把手教人如何取悦自己太过直击底线，更加羞于启齿的是内心似乎升起些许隐秘期望。

睡衣解开后露出大片柔嫩肌肤让目光不知落在何处比较好。即使从前关系几度暧昧也至多是挤在浴室打打闹闹，没想到多年后刚见面就跨出如此巨大一步，实在是造化弄人。鼻尖划过锁骨，其上细薄皮肉紧张泛起微小疙瘩。李艺彤满脑子却是此处比记忆中消瘦许多，接着又觉自己好笑，人家现在跟自己没有半点关系，瞎担心无济于事。胡思乱想下微微擦过软肉，并未在意到那人骤然绷紧身体。

她动作迟缓，甚至中途走神停滞不前。黄婷婷难言紧盯她头顶发旋，做这种事走神各种意味上都令人十分沮丧。正待开口干脆暂停，乳尖突然被温柔含住。暖热柔软一瞬包围的快感裹挟顶端根部被牙齿微刺的细小痛楚侵袭神经，从未体验过的触电感使她难堪而心生退缩。体内有什么缓缓上涌，如同即将煮沸的水逐渐涌起气泡。来自那人的抚慰不仅成功唤起生理反应，同样使心理得到异样满足。她否认自己的沉沦，极力将一切归因为逃离心切产生的配合。

李艺彤嘴上倒是没个轻重，不时用力过猛反而打断先前积攒快感。几番吮吸下黄婷婷被折磨得要发疯，渐进快慰仿佛要将人推上天国，陡然刺痛又生生扯回原地。忍不住拍打眼前毛茸茸脑袋以示提醒，没想到她竟然直接松了口，抬起头不满地瞪过来。红肿挺立乳首附着晶亮唾液暴露在空气中，随着喘息起伏微微颤抖。

“明明你就是在享受。”虽然嘴上不服软，内心还是反省片刻。改为用柔韧舌尖自乳晕刮擦而上，最终卷住发硬顶端纳入口中。如同补偿先前粗暴动作般缓慢勾勒蓓蕾，接着以粗糙舌面碾磨极细嫩那处。口腔内愈加鲜明的硬挺似在肯定这种做法，于是舔弄频率又快几许。

麻痒感细细密密爬过皮肤蔓延至脖颈，整个上身感觉明显集中在那一处。黄婷婷抑制不住绵软轻哼，此时反而固执念着不能在对家面前示弱，绷紧全身不让甜蜜声音溢出。而对方敏锐察觉端倪，立刻对抗般放缓速度变为沉重碾压戳弄，空出手夹紧摩擦被冷落的另一枚乳尖。

“——！”

身体激得一抖，呼吸顿时深重几分。年下迅速而精准地察觉弱点并毫不客气加以刺激，本就接近承受临界点身体无论怎么隐忍都快要败给欲望。持续不断刺激导致些许暖流溢出，浸湿紧贴下身的布料。身体隐秘变化让年上羞耻到血气上涌，忍耐中更觉得呼吸困难两颊滚烫。偏偏此时年下还挑衅似地直勾勾盯过来，一副势在必得的样子。

黄婷婷捂紧嘴，耳边满是自己颤抖急促呼吸，隐约夹杂舌头拨弄时黏糊水声。曲起玉白手指揪紧身下被单，手背上筋隐约棱起，细青血管在皮肤上清晰可见。李艺彤见她已是强弩之末，恶趣味用指甲轻微使力，快频率剐蹭由于兴奋早已挺立的乳尖。

“嗯......”

丝丝痛楚早已淹没于快感下，反倒更加助长欲望。乳尖承受的刺激达到上限，身体猛然挛缩，终究榨出喉间一声短促满足呻吟。她大口汲取缺失许久的氧气，自欺欺人以手背遮挡双眼不去看对家得意脸。高度紧张增进不少快慰，松懈后才觉察出下身已被大量热液浸透。

“怎么样？”看见对家被自己折腾得狼狈不堪，心里升起罪恶感同时却奇妙地想继续过激行为。

“...马马虎虎。”年上懒得跟小孩计较，喘气间回答犹如叹息般轻柔。不过即使以最为严苛标准来看，她都算是一名懂得学以致用的好学生。于是心中不情不愿地判了及格分。

得到评价的李艺彤哼了一声，唇舌转而照料另一侧。吮吸舔舐时她并不完全专心，只因为脑中浮现不可告人诡异想法。最初时的问句现在看来让人浮想联翩，年上对这种事的熟练程度足以引导自己，令人十分在意。她从来不是好懂的人，更加无从得知分别这些年究竟发生过什么。

越想越是深陷疑云，不解、懊悔与不清不楚的恼怒充斥内心，李艺彤强制性将所有想法抛诸脑后。放过被舔得肿胀的艳红乳尖，顺着身体曲线抚向下腹。手经过胁肋时顿了顿，数年间的日渐消瘦让她仿佛直触肋骨。轻柔舔吻落上小腹人鱼线，并借着弧度一路延伸。发热水迹绕了个圈再度向下，舌头围绕肚腹中央小小陷坑灵活打转，戏弄般边戳边舔。

热乎乎气流洒向侧腰，调皮动作挑起快感之余有些瘙痒，黄婷婷吸着气缩紧小腹。那里离下身过近，快感涌起时很轻易就牵扯到。本来只是零星燃起的欲火很快连成一片从小腹扩散。触碰过一次临界点后总是轻易余烬复燃，暖流借助层层攀升快感在内部再次堆积。翻涌情潮侵蚀大脑，浸入温泉般舒适感令人迷迷糊糊，对勾起外裤边缘灼热手指毫无防备。

“可以吗？”李艺彤小心翼翼确认道。意识到接下来的部分事关重大，之前再怎么胡来到这一步都不能马虎。虽说两人最初是不得已而为之，但随着时间增长的浓厚暧昧气氛早已达到难以忽视地步。两人都不得不承认从开始的半推半就心态早已消失，逐渐认真投入这场情事。

“......嗯。”怎么可能会拒绝。黄婷婷差点气笑。让自己变成这幅样子的是她，临门一脚时睁着无辜大眼问这种毫无意义问题的也是她。

根本就是经典渣男语录。年上心里不忘偷偷补充一句。

秘境沾着晶莹花液一览无余，不加掩饰的目光黏连其上。小小突起轻微顶开柔嫩花瓣颤立，似乎渴求更多触碰。丰沛汁液自隐秘穴口流溢，染湿泛起诱人粉红的大腿根部。

因难堪而撇开的目光落于印在褪下衣物上的湿透水痕，羞耻感愈演愈烈。没想到对方刚刚用力过猛狠劲此时却消失不见，停下来细细端详难以言说部位行为怎么想都让自己羞得大脑当机，甚至疑心是有意为之捉弄。

然而此时年下正满心疑惑拼命构思后续步骤。开口询问免不了要被看扁嘲笑，还不如自己摸索。眼角泛红咬紧嘴唇的对家所产生的吸引致命得摄人心魄，半阖桃花眼里眸光似嗔似喜，引出平日难得一见的风情。

“喂，你别舔、那里——呜啊！”

湿热呼吸轻轻打在秘部。来不及阻止突然袭击，意识到不妥时柔软而灵活物体已经在全身最为脆弱处攻城略地。令人浑身颤栗的巨大快感仿佛海浪狠狠拍打而来，齿关压制不了婉转呻吟，连呼吸都滞后一刻。条件反射弹起夹紧腿间脑袋，不知意图催促还是制止。

李艺彤对于仅凭直觉的举动取得如此成果既惊讶又满意。虽说夹紧的大腿让头部受到些微意外冲击，不过这恰好作为正中红心的证明。舌尖下意识寻找方才花瓣掩盖的突起，简单轻戳时感觉脸侧大腿抖得厉害，便肆无忌惮借助力道重重刷过。小核在一片软烫包裹碾弄中十分受用，愈渐亢奋发硬。

黄婷婷没料到年下舌头如此厉害，短时间内几乎失去对身体控制权，以快要过呼吸般急促频率喘息。烧热欲望熔断理智，放任自己听了都害羞的甜腻娇声毫无保留全数泄漏。腰部舒服得直哆嗦，甚至不知羞耻抬起配合，好方便作乱异物磨擦敏感点。

灼热粘腻液体失控一般被节奏收缩穴口大量挤出，反复打湿下巴。舌头从下方顺势沾了些涂满蜜裂。悉心抚弄下花核难耐胀大，舌尖抵住根部时候发现与先前不一致的部分。轻巧掀起小层皱皮，好奇伸入内里试探性舔弄。

“哈啊——！不、不可以的......”

年上如遭电击，扭动身子向上逃开。刚才只一下带来的强烈快感几乎是先前全部的总和，难以想象不断承受会发生什么，过于庞大令她恐惧退缩。与唇舌分离的下身产生缕缕凉意，似不满般轻微抽搐。

李艺彤反而来劲了，握住细瘦脚踝将她扯回原位。不等她再度挣脱，俯身腿间强制性各环住一侧大腿分开固定。毫不费力分开花瓣，舌尖如常在那片狼藉的湿黏上来回扫过，仿佛刚刚什么都没发生。

这下又让人难受了。尝过极致快乐后普通抚慰便显得疲软不足，快感明明本要堆到瓶颈，对比之下突然失去后劲。“想要更刺激的那个”，这样的话黄婷婷就算过一百万年也说不出口，只得难过地轻哼。

持续偷瞄到微小沮丧表情，年下内心爽快满足到无以复加。停下动作正想着要不要用经典套路“求我啊”，嘴里却鬼使神差问道：”你以前做过这种事吗？”

话一出口便有点后悔，且不说做没做过与自己毫无瓜葛，事到如今也有点害怕而不愿去了解答案，但这样问似乎有些过分冒犯。不过死命否认无济于事，心里的确在意得抓狂，只能凭借此时大概不会得到谎言的把握一口气问出来。

“......？”

被情欲折磨的年上面对意想不到问题脑袋一时没有转过弯。朦胧中望见那双圆眼睛里闪动不依不饶的光，后知后觉意识到年下思维发散到奇怪地方。

得不到任何回答，她不由得烦躁不安。舌尖熟练滑至小肉球底端稍微顶开皱皮，尔后用上力狠狠嘬吸一口。娇嫩处出其不意受到折磨，年上全身一缩，眼泪差点掉下来。高亢呻吟的末尾拉得又细又长，情难自禁染上哭腔。

“怎么可能会有...你这笨蛋。”好不容易从尖锐快感稳定心神，愤愤丢下话后再不理会她。可恶的年下净欺负人，偏偏只能由她给予快感。

小插曲很快过去，李艺彤心情骤然明朗——尽管她本人肯定不会承认为何愉快。于是美滋滋忽视某人怒火，将先前刻意压制减缓的快感不讲理般悉数塞给她。激烈吸舔发出啧啧水声，时不时变换角度却毫无例外全部集中在剥开肉核底部。一会是粗糙舌面，一会又是柔韧舌尖，交替快速猛攻下榨出声声令人面红耳赤的呻吟。

黄婷婷小腹发酸全身痉挛，腰部以下彻底失去力气，打着颤勉力接受已经多到麻痹的快感。脑海里某种极乐即将降临的信号前所未有强烈，全身上下都在逐渐逼近满足中无法自拔。终究在一记沉重舔弄刺激下将迄今为止所有快感化为滚烫蜜液全盘释放出来。情动哭叫绵长动听，无法控制猛然蜷起身子，一抖一抖抽搐消化快感余韵。

高潮后湿漉漉双眼有些涣散，仍不自觉抓住视线内那张满是好奇的脸。被这样的眼睛一看，李艺彤不由自主凑上前吻住炽热唇瓣，直视漾着春水的眸子。软哼一声后未见抵抗，于是大着胆子将舌尖喂入对方口中，牙齿磕碰间摸索缠绕软滑小舌。微咸发黏液体一同渡来，刮擦舌根反而激发对方无意识吞咽，倒像是主动索取津液。

至少报了最初一箭之仇。她得意地想。

“接吻不会让门打开的。”年上神情餍足却顾左右而言他。

“我知道——”年下有些扭捏，“还有就是、那什么，我不是随随便便做这种事的人。今天虽然是意外，之后肯定会负责的，嗯......”

“我知道。”一眼看穿她有些暗爽的小表情，有些好笑地扯扯柔软脸颊，“而且没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑的，以为谁都像你这样吗？”

李艺彤摸摸鼻子装作没听见，回头惊觉大门竟仍不动如山。

开玩笑的吧？

“是不是要用上这些东西才算啊？”她苦恼着打开抽屉。

“想也别想。”抽屉被另一只手极力按回原位。

“我觉得可以试试。”不死心地再度拉开。

“闭嘴。”这次明显是恼了，木制品撞击发出“咚”的巨响。

于是门锁轻微响动被遮掩过去。有人在另一头轻轻推开门，疑惑探进半个头。视线内是与门外生活气息浓厚光景极度不符的纯白，不过房间中央大床上两具光裸躯体引人八卦之心大起。待仔细看清两人面貌，石破天惊般事实让口中一声惊叫再也抑制不住。

“两位前辈对不起！打扰了我什么都没看见！”眼见那两人震惊地看过来，无从掩饰行踪的少女叽里咕噜道着歉，僵硬鞠躬退后，逃跑般离开时甚至忘记带上门。

床上两人陷入死一般沉默。从虚掩大门外传来独属宿舍的惯常嘈杂，更不用说刚刚开门少女的面庞实在过分熟悉，无一例外昭示着可怕事实：门外就是生活中心。

“门门门门开了！”李艺彤从未觉得开口说话如此困难，极快语速似乎与几近失语并不冲突。

“原来如此，是源源不是〇〇。所以这个房间并不是只有做才能打开。”一字一顿冷静叙述。平日好面子的黄婷婷已经因过大冲击进入放空状态。

“——而是只有源源才能打开？”身体反应比大脑更胜一筹，回过神时已经用难以想象速度套好睡衣冲出大门。

“等等别跑啊！事情真的不是你看到的这样——！”

  
-End-


End file.
